Bєsøs
by Leyendo
Summary: La joven traía un vestido color azul claro con un lindo toque en el centro de la cintura./— Es un hermoso vestido ¿No crees? —/La joven no respondió.


Holaaaaaaaaaa~

Bueno, verán… Esto es algo diferente -aviso-.

Como la mayoría de los que he escrito no tienen final feliz… ¡Este también! -u- A diferencia que este no tendrá segunda parte, ya que… ¿Esperen? ¡Estoy haciendo Spoiler! -se va al rincón-.

**Demashitta Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece **-Si fuera mío tendría tres tigres felices comiendo papas-.

* * *

«Boomer, ella aparecerá»

«Ella volverá… No se iría sin darte una respuesta»

— Gracias — era lo único que podía responder.

Lo ultimo que escuchó era el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada, echo un suspiro… «_Y según ellos, yo soy el ingenuo_».

~FB~

— ¡Boomer, amor! — llamó una chica de pelo rubio mientras trataba de alcanzar una especia en lo más alto de la repisa.

— ¿Qué pasa, querida? — la mirada azul observó la situación y soltó una risita casi inaudible — Tranquila, yo te lo alcanzo.

— Gracias~ — tomo el pequeño envase y se dirigió a la hornilla — A-amor.

El la abrazo por la cintura mientras apoyaba su mentón en su cuello mientras ella sonreía y daba pequeñas risitas.

— _Amor, ¿Estará bien si te mato ahora? _

~EFB~

— Yo te amo demasiado Miyako — hablo el chico de mirada azul mientras tomaba una llave de una pequeña repisa.

Camino hasta una pequeña puerta que se dirija al sótano de la casa y bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cualquiera que viera esa sonrisa pensaría que era inocente y sin ningún clase de mal pensamiento. Pero, esta era una sonrisa falsa, que ocultaba todos los pensamientos oscuros y llenos de sadismo.

El rubio dirigió una mirada al ambiente, buscando en la oscuridad un pequeño interruptor colocado en la pared. Al encenderse el ambiente era un poco tenebroso…

Pero su atención se dirige en un viejo armario en uno de los rincones. Se acercó y en un lento pero ágil movimiento lo movió dejando a la vista una puerta un poco pequeña.

Una escena grotesca mezclada con un olor putrefacto llenaba la vista y olfato del joven, que solo atino a hacer una mueca.

— Necesitas darte un baño, amor —

Tomó un frágil cuerpo y lo acomodo en la cama de esa pequeña habitación, para luego subir, traer consigo un balde con agua caliente y otro con fría. Agarró una pequeña esponja y la hundió por un lado en agua caliente y untarlo en el cuerpo.

* * *

La joven traía un vestido color azul claro con un lindo toque en el centro de la cintura.

— Es un hermoso vestido ¿No crees? —

La joven no respondió.

* * *

" En la ciudad de Tokio en la calle Nakamise-dori, se cometió el acto más aterrador y sádico en la historia de este lugar dejando como única prueba una carta, con manchas de la sangre de la víctima…"

* * *

" Si alguien encuentra esto es porque ya no estoy aquí, y ella tampoco. Se que es raro y un poco loco de mi parte escribir con lujo de detalle lo que planee el verano pasado.

Lo que me alarmó es que hace unos días note el hecho de que mi vida se acababa, por lo que la de ella también. Solo que ella es más joven que yo por unos dos años. Entonces pensé "Si yo muero, ella encontrara a alguien más, alguien que no soy yo".

Y no es que fuera un celoso como mi hermano, no. Solo que yo la amaba con locura, completa locura. Entonces la idea de que ella bese unos labios que no sean los míos me hervía la sangre… Entonces, pensé de poco a poco este plan.

También porque ella en algún momento se marchitará, como yo. Digamos, finalmente, sus hermosos ojos se volverían turbia, por lo que quiero simplemente poner fin mientras era hermosa.

Después de haberle clavado el cuchillo en el medio de su cintura…"

* * *

"Por ser aun tiempo de ATP se nos prohíbe seguir con la carta…Pero el hecho ya recorre todo Tokyo, los familiares se sorprendieron por el acto de aquel joven. La carta será llevada como evidencia de este trágico final para la joven Gotokuji"

* * *

"Yo no quería que ella besara otros labios o que se marchitara, ese el motivo".

Con la carta sobre la mesa, me senté al lado de ella y solo me dispuse a mirarla. Aquel brillo se perdió, pero aún era de un color azul cielo. Eso me tranquilizaba…Mi vista en ella, con esa sonrisa forzada que le hice la mire y sonreí.

El dolor de la navaja ya no lo sentía…

* * *

B-bueno, eso es todo~ -se va antes de que la maten-. No es mi estilo, pero cuando alguien toca mi orgullo trato hasta el fin -Soy muy orgullosa-.

Espero que les guste y eso~ ¿Reviews?...

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
